Chasing
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Warning : CRACKPAIR. OOC! For ES21 Awards "Notice Me". Berbekal sebuah jaket kulit merah yang norak, sebuah alamat e-mail, serta sedikit kepedulian kecil tanpa mengandung konteks romansa, Koutarou Sasaki berhasil membawa lari perhatian seorang dewi.
1. Chapter 1

Gadis mana yang tidak pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta? Apalagi ia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki paras manis lagi berkemampuan. Banyak lawan jenisnya yang terpikat akan kelebihannya maupun yang dapat menerima kelemahannya. Ialah Karin Koizumi, satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam tim American Football SMA yang terkenal luar biasa seantero Jepang, Teikoku Alexander.

Walau sibuk dengan berbagai aktifitasnya yang cukup berat sebagai quarterback, pelajar, sekaligus komikus pemula, bukan berarti Karin melewatkan hal yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan SMA ini, cinta. Sedikit banyak ada beberapa pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya, selama bersekolah di Teikoku. Ya, walaupun ia menyembunyikannya dengan rapi di balik sifat pemalunya.

Satu hal penting, Karin tidak pernah mendekati pemuda mana pun yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan berarti Karin akan menunggu pemuda itu menembaknya karena terlalu percaya diri akan kelebihannya. Bukan juga karena Karin terlalu minder untuk sekedar berpikir bahwa ketika pandangannya terbalas sebenarnya cintanya juga berbalas. Banyak juga kasus yang seperti itu, dan Karin tahu hal itu.

Lantas, mengapa dengan berbagai kesempatan untuk menjalin cinta yang datang kepadanya itu dengan mudah dilewatkannya?

Mudah saja. Tapi kebanyakan orang pasti takkan percaya.

Karin memang masuk ke Teikoku Alexanders karena paksaan. Tidak bisa menolak senyum lebar cemerlang Yamato. Tidak bisa sepenuh hati menikmati latihannya selama ini. Tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk meraih apa yang awalnya tidak disangka bisa saja diraihnya.

Tapi dalam hal cinta, hal itu sangat berkebalikan.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka sang malaikat Koizumi yang super pemalu akan sangat tertantang untuk mendapatkan pria yang tidak menyukainya?

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning : Disclaimer Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki, OOC!, Crackpair, Canon, maybe typo(s), for ES21 Awards "Notice Me".**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction

"_**Chasing**__"_

* * *

.

.

.

Kesimpulannya, Karin Koizumi adalah seorang gadis yang cukup agresif, di balik sikap kemalu-maluannya itu. Tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini kecuali kedua sahabat Karin, Yamato dan Taka. Sebenarnya agak mengejutkan kedua pemuda tampan yang agak tidak peka itu bisa menyadari sikap Karin ini. Keduanya bahkan tidak berminat kepada hal bernama cinta. Tapi ketika seorang pemuda nekat yang menembak Karin di tengah latihannya bersama Yamato dan Taka—Tahulah, Karin sangat sibuk—mulai menanyakan dengan keras apakah ia menolak sang pemuda karena suka pada Yamato atau Taka dan mengusik latihan keduanya, Yamato dan Taka mulai berminat pada kehidupan cinta—Karin.

* * *

"_Karin, kamu benar-benar menolak pemuda tadi bukan karena kamu suka salah satu dari kami, kan?" _Tanya Yamato, selepas pemuda tadi puas dengan jawaban tanggung Karin.

Karin mengangguk pelan dengan senyum malaikatnya. Sungguh-sungguh. _"Me... memangnya kenapa...?"_

Yamato meneguk air mineralnya lagi. _"Soalnya aku bisa repot kalau punya lebih banyak fans dari sekarang, hahaha..."_

Lalu Yamato mengacak rambut Karin pelan. Saat itu juga, Karin langsung mencoret nama Yamato dari daftar pemuda yang bisa disukainya. Murid keluaran Notre Dame itu lebih mungkin menganggapnya adik.

Lain Yamato lain Taka.

"_Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kau membuatku sedikit penasaran, Karin." _Timpal Taka.

"_Benarkah? Kau mau kuberi tahu apa soal cinta, Taka?"_ Jawab Karin mulai antusias.

"_Wow, wow, sepertinya kau sudah sangat ahli soal ini, Karin?" _Tanya Yamato, kaget.

"_Ya. Padahal aku belum pernah melihatmu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, sejauh ini." _Tambah Taka.

Karin tertawa manis. _"Aku kan penulis komik cinta. Ya, aku pernah menjalin hubungan beberapa lama dengan Shirosagi Takao di SMP dulu, tapi kami putus tak lama setelah itu."_

"_Shirosagi Takao yang pitcher pemenang Koshien itu?" _Tanya Taka, selaku orang yang juga mengikuti dunia baseball.

Karin mengangguk pelan. Taka pun manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. _Pitcher _itu cerdas dan juga tampan, wajar saja jika Karin pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yamato yang tidak tahu pun dengan cepat mencari identitas sang _pitcher _dari ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"_Lalu, kenapa kalian putus, Karin? Rasanya bukan alasan fisik, ya. Kau terlihat lumayan cocok dengan orang ini." _Tanya Yamato, sambil menunjukkan foto Takao yang dilihatnya via google tadi. Sekalian memastikan apakah benar ini yang dimaksud oleh Karin.

"_Kenapa...? Err.. Bagaimana, ya. Dulu aku menyukainya—dan mengejarnya, tidak secara terang-terangan sebenarnya—karena ia menerimaku apa adanya dan menghargaiku. Aku tidak melihat fisiknya, walau memang keren sih. Aku putus karena... ngg..."_

"_Apa?" _Tanya Yamato, jadi sangat penasaran.

"_Yaa... Aku suka Takao. Tapi awalnya dia tidak kelihatan suka aku dan cenderung menjauhiku. Alasannya, karena ia takut dimusuhi senior di tim baseball-nya dulu. Takao sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya padaku. Tapi akhirnya ia berani melawan seniornya dan rela keluar dari tim baseball-nya... de.. demi aku. Tapi tak berapa lama kami pun putus." _Jelas Karin, sebenarnya tidak menjawab apa yang ditanya Yamato.

"_Kalau aku sih takkan pernah." _Komentar Taka. _"Agak sedikit tidak percaya sih ada yang melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirimu, Karin."_

"_Ya, aku juga takkan pernah begitu. Tapi itu mungkin saja, tahu. Karin kan idola, lagipula dunia ini kan isinya bukan cuma orang-orang maniak olahraga seperti kita, hahaha..." _Ujar Yamato.

* * *

Dan pembicaraan terhenti sampai di situ, dengan meningkatnya kadar persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Setelah melayang begitu jauh ke masa lalunya dulu, Karin yang sekarang tengah berjalan pulang dengan perlahan seraya menggenggam sepucuk surat warna pink—tipikal surat cinta. Surat itu sudah dibacanya berkali-kali, tapi Karin merasa tidak nyaman memikirkan jawabannya tanpa terus melihat isi surat yang ditemukannya dalam tas tempatnya meletakkan seragam American Football-nya. Biasanya tidak akan ada orang luar yang berani masuk ke dalam markas Teikoku Alexanders—terlebih ruang kelas satu tempat tas Karin berada—apalagi hanya untuk menaruh surat cinta. Berarti pelakunya orang dalam, yang notabene adalah tim satu juga.

Yamato? Taka? Tentu bukan. Keduanya punya otak yang cerdas, dan mereka adalah sahabat Karin yang memang sejak awal sudah jelas sebatas sahabat. Apa hubungannya surat cinta dengan cerdas? Masalahnya adalah isinya agak sedikit membuat Karin tergelak dalam hati.

.

_Mawar itu bukan biru_

_Aku sudah lama suka kamu_

_Ini memang sedikit tidak nyambung_

_Tapi semoga hatiku dan hatimu tersambung_

.

Melihatnya, Karin kembali terkikik dalam hati. Achiles kah? Ya, mungkin saja, sih. Tapi entah kenapa firasat Karin mengatakan bukan. Lagipula, aneh juga orang ini. Tidak mencantumkan nama. Mungkin ia malu dengan puisi buatannya sendiri sampai tak ingin penerimanya sendiri tahu.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia harus tegas menolaknya jika ini memang Achiles! Mereka adalah satu tim dan Karin tidak ingin hubungan spesial akan menurunkan profesional mereka dalam tim. Apalagi sejak kalah dari Deimon dan seri dengan tim Amerika latihan ditingkatkan. Itu sih alasan sampingannya. Aslinya Karin memang tidak menyukai seniornya itu, sih.

Yup, Karin mengangguk mantap untuk berkomitmen menolak Achiles dengan tegas, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng bekas yang agak penyok yang nyaris menimpa kepalanya masuk ke dalam tong sampah di sampingnya seraya menebarkan tetesan sisa isinya yang membuat baju karin sedikit basah. Mengejutkannya.

Tuhan, apakah ini pertanda Karin tidak boleh menolak Achiles sekarang?

"GOL! Lagi! Yah tapi tidak heran sih untuk seorang smart sepertiku, hahahaha."

Kedua pupil Karin mengecil. Sebuah suara bass yang agak melengking terdengar dari kejauhan, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar Karin. Sepi. Lantas, suara siapakah tadi itu?

"Ah, oh ya ampun nona maafkan aku, jangan-jangan bekas isinya mengenai...mu... ya?"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap gaya spike dengan sisir kecil di rambutnya—ya, dia sedang menyisir sambil meminta maaf—muncul dalam sudut pandang sepasang bola mata Karin. Pemuda itu membeku sesaat setelah melihat Karin, seperti berusaha mengingat siapa Karin. Ya, Karin sendiri juga sepertinya pernah melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda aneh dengan gaya yang agak dangdut ini bisa terlupa dalam ingatannya?

"K.. Kau quarterback cewek dari Teikoku Alexander, kan?!"

Gelagapan, Karin menjawabnya. "Y..ya...? Mmm... Apa kita pernah bertemu? K..kok anda tahu siapa saya?"

Pemuda itu tertunduk. Diam. Namun raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sedikit jenaka kini sedikit menunjukkan air muka serius. "Bagaimana keadaan Ibarada-senpai?"

Gadis jelita itu terhenyak. Ibarada Kirio kah maksudnya? Senpai yang kerap kali menyuruhnya membawa barang sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan perbedaan level mereka di dalam tim? Untuk apa pemuda itu bertanya soal kabar Ibarada Kirio? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Ibarada... Oh tunggu, jangan-jangan...

"I.. Ibarada-senpai baik-baik saja, mmmm, walau ia masih berada di tingkat 4... _A... Ano... _Apakah anda... mmmm... kekasih Ibarada-senpai?" Tanya Karin langsung.

Dengan muka syok pemuda itu menjatuhkan sisirnya. "Halooo Nona? Maaf saja, orang orientasi seksualku tentu saja lurus. Dugaanmu sangat tidak smart, nona." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Karin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu telah sembarangan menuduh orang. Sekaligus dengan panggilan nona itu, ia sangat tidak terbiasa.

"Ja.. Jangan panggil aku nona. Namaku Koizumi Karin. Sa.. salam kenal..." Ujar Karin lirih, masih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun sesekali melirik ke arah sang pemuda untuk melihat reaksinya.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar

"Koizumi-san kenapa menyembunyikan wajah begitu? Itu tidak smart! Percaya dirilah! Namaku... Ah! Bajumu sedikit basah!" Pekik pemuda itu cukup keras, tidak bisa bereaksi secara biasa saja. Cocok sih dengan penampilannya yang memang agak norak.

Spontan, pemuda itu melepaskan jaket kulit merah yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ke punggung Karin dengan lembut. "Pakailah. Tidak smart jika seorang gadis berjalan pulang dengan pakaian agak basah begitu!"

Karin menatap pemuda itu diam. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi, tapi sebagai gantinya hatinya berdesir hangat. Menerima perlakuan sebegini lembut dari orang yang belum dikenalnya membuatnya sedikit berdebar. Dipakainya jaket itu perlahan. Tak sengaja wangi parfum—atau feromon?—tercium dari jaket itu.

Agak memabukkan...

"Wuah! Matahari hampir tenggelam! Maaf aku harus segera pergi!" Jerit pemuda itu lagi.

Karin berbalik dan mendapati mentari sudah tenggelam setengahnya dari balik bukit tinggi di dekat situ. Panorama yang sangat indah, sayang pemuda di hadapannya ini sedang tidak punya waktu menikmatinya. Eh, tunggu, kalau begitu bagaimana Karin harus mengembalikan jaket ini?

"T..Tunggu! Apa kau besok ada waktu? A.. Aku ingin mengembalikan jaket ini..." Cegah Karin dengan mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali menghampiri Karin.

Pemuda itu meminta Karin mengeluarkan ponselnya, yang dengan mudah dikabulkan oleh Karin. Dibukanya aplikasi pesan elektronik dalam ponsel _flap _warna merah muda milik Karin dan diketiknya sebuah alamat e-mail di kontak Karin. "Ini alamat e-mailku yang paling smart. Kita janjian lewat e-mail saja. Sampai jumpa!"

Kali ini langkah pemuda itu semakin jelas terdengar menjauh dari Karin. Dengan jantung masih berdetak kencang, Karin menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Membuka ponselnya dan langsung melihat apa yang diketik sang pemuda sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Sebuah alamat e-mail dan nama.

Koutarou Sasaki, nama pemuda yang baru saja menukar alamat e-mailnya dengan hati Karin yang dibawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

A/N : Sumpah ini super absurd gangerti lagi hueueueueue. Niatnya sih emang pengen nunjukin realitas soal kalo cinta itu ga cuma milik orang-orang yang good looking aja tapi gimana ya cewek di eyeshield kan cantik-cantik yay. Akhirnya buat KarinKoutarou LOL dimana si _maji tenshi _ini suka sama Koutarou yang dangdut abis lololol. Soalnya gamungkin kan bikin yang ceweknya yang jelek emang FTV, wkwkwk.

Jaa! Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Ketik.

Hapus.

Ketik.

Hapus.

Tutup.

Buka.

Pandangi.

Ketik.

Hapus.

Pandangi.

Sudah sejak setengah jam lalu Karin melakukan kegiatan yang terus berulang secara acak itu. Ponsel merahmudanya digenggamnya erat. Telapak tangannya bahkan sedikit berkeringat karenanya. Mereguk ludah sesekali. Ragu untuk mengirimkan pesan elektronik di hadapannya kepada sang pemilik jaket kulit merah yang dipakainya tadi sore.

Padahal isinya sederhana saja.

'Permisi, Saya Karin yang tadi kau pinjamkan jaket merah. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menentukan tempat bertemu? Saya siap kapan saja. Terima kasih.'

Terlalu formal? Sebenarnya inilah yang sedari tadi jadi pertimbangannya. Karin bisa saja mengirimkan dengan nada yang sedikit bersahabat tapi takut Koutarou akan menganggapnya menyukai pria itu. Well, padahal iya juga. Tapi takut juga Koutarou akan menganggapnya aneh jika memakai bahasa formal begini.

Ah, orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Di tengah kebingungannya itu, ponsel Karin bergetar. Ada e-mail lain masuk dari Yamato. Disimpannya e-mail untuk Koutarou dan berniat untuk segera membalas e-mail Yamato. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu tahu jika ia sedang jatuh cinta. Terlebih pada orang yang sebenarnya baru saja ditemuinya.

"Onee-chan!" Sebuah suara cempreng adik laki-laki Karin terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya, membuat Karin terlunjak dan tanpa sengaja malah memencet tombol kirim.

"Aaaaah!" Pekik Karin histeris. Pesan terkirim dengan sukses satu sekon kemudian.

.

.

.

"Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta memang terlihat sangat manis." — (?)

.

.

.

Warning : Disclaimer Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki, OOC!, Crackpair, maybe typo(s), for ES21 Awards "Notice Me".

.

.

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction

"Chasing" part. 2

.

.

.

"Karin yakin nggak mau bareng sama aku? Hati-hati lho akhir-akhir ini kejahatan seksual makin merajalela!" Seorang pemuda dengan kepala licin—langsung saja, botak—menghadang Karin dengan senyum sejuta watt. Dengan terpaksa Karin menyunggingkan senyum formalitasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya kepada pemuda ini dan menolak dengan suara super halus.

"Maaf Kak Achilles, hari ini aku ada janji, sungguh! Tolong biarkan aku pulang..." Pinta Karin, mulai terdengar tegas.

Helaan nafas panjang akhirnya terdengar dari bibir dengan satu tindikan itu. Pemuda bernama Achilles—yang kentara sekali sangat mengincar Karin—terpaksa pergi dengan langkah gontai. Karin memeriksa jam tangan yang melekat dengan elegan di lengan kurusnya. Ia harus buru-buru jika ingin menepati janjinya kepada Koutarou.

Senyum manis pemilik titel gadis pemalu itu pun mengembang seiring langkahnya menjauhi Teikoku gakuen. Terima kasih banyak kepada Kouta Koizumi yang telah mengagetkannya kemarin, Koutarou membalas pesannya semalam dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu Karin di Seven Eleven dekat stasiun jam enam sore. Untunglah kedua sekolah mereka bisa dibilang dekat walau beda provinsi. Kenapa Seven Eleven? Cek sendiri dompet tempat Koutarou menyimpan uang bulanannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Karin yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari menemukan sosok Koutarou yang sedang menyesap Slurpee entah rasa apa di depan pintu Seven Eleven. Pukul enam pas. Rupanya cowok dangdut itu tipe orang yang bisa menepati waktu.

"Koizumi-san!" Panggilan Koutarou membuat dada Karin sedikit berdesir hangat. Karin membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan menghampiri Koutarou.

"Maafkan aku, apa kamu sudah sedari tadi di sini?" Tanya Karin, sambil berusaha tidak terlihat kelihatan lelah sehabis berlari di depan Koutarou.

Koutarou pun duduk di kursi terdekat, diikuti Karin. "Yah, sebenarnya ini Slurpee keduaku. Hari ini latihan dipercepat gara-gara si pecinta gitar yang tidak smart itu tidak datang latihan. Aku malas mengakuinya tapi dia memang berpengaruh dalam tim."

Karin tergelak pelan. "Akaba Hayato?"

"Yaa... namanya memang tidak smart kan?" Timpal Koutarou lagi, sambil menyesap slurpee-nya dalam-dalam, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Maafkan aku, berarti kamu sudah menunggu dari tadi, ya, Koutarou-san?" Sesal Karin.

Koutarou menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya. "Begitulah, tapi ini juga bukan salahmu karena kau datang tepat waktu kan?"

Karin tersenyum.

"Lalu, di mana jaket merah kesayanganku, Koizumi-san?" Tanya Koutarou langsung tanpa ada unsur basa-basi sedikitpun. Karin dibuatnya kecewa karenanya. Mungkin pemuda itu bosan sudah terlalu lama berada di sini. Uuh, rasanya Karin juga jadi ingin menyalahkan Akaba!

Karin meraih sport bag-nya yang cukup besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dibukanya risleting panjang itu perlahan dan ditariknya sebuah jaket kulit merah yang tampak terlipat rapi. Selain merapikannya, sebenarnya Karin sempat menyemprot parfum yang biasa dikenakannya ke jaket itu sekali. Dengan harapan pemuda itu akan menyadarinya tentu.

"Wah, terima kasih, Koizumi-san! Kau memang smart! Sampai repot melipatnya begini, hahaha!" Koutarou menerimanya dengan riang dan langsung memakainya. "Sebenarnya pagi ini aku membawa motorku dan cukup merasa kedinginan karena tidak memakai jaket, hahaha. Tapi biar begitu aku tetap smart."

Karin tersenyum menanggapi curhatan Koutarou yang sekarang sedang menyisir lagi. "Justru seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih banyak, sampai merepot..."

Kring kring kring

Dialog Karin terputus setelah mendengar interupsi dari benda yang bergetar di saku rok kotak-kotaknya.

"Angkat saja teleponnya dulu, Koizumi-san. Tidak smart membiarkan orang menunggu di telepon!" Koutarou menyilakan Karin mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya dulu.

Setengah hati, Karin mengangkat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal tersebut.

"Moshi moshi."

"Oh, Karin! Ini Takeru, maaf aku menggunakan ponsel Akaba karena ponselku baterainya habis..."

Karin tertegun mendengarnya. "Akaba... maksudmu Akaba Hayato?"

Koutarou tersedak slurpee mendengar nama partner-nya itu disebut.

"Ya, yang dari Bando Spider. Dia tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan ingin ikut latih tanding. Yaa tentu saja boleh. Tapi kami butuh bantuanmu soalnya Taka bilang dia benar-benar tidak mau main tanpamu. Jangan-jangan kau sudah pulang ya, Karin?" Tanya Yamato di seberang sana.

"Hei, telepon dari siapa? Barusan tadi kau menyebut nama Akaba?" Serang Koutarou.

Karin menaruh telunjuk lentiknya di depan bibir. "Mmm... belum sih... Aku ada di Seven Eleven dekat stasiun, aku..."

Ucapan Karin terhenti melihat wajah Koutarou yang sangat ingin diberitahu. Antara kasihan dan ingin tertawa.

"Yamato bilang Akaba-san datang ke Teikoku dan minta bergabung dalam latih tanding antar tingkat tim, dan ia memanggilku kembali untuk menjadi quarterback tim 1..."

"APA? Jadi karena itu dia tidak ada hari ini?!"

"Karin..? kau masih di sana?"

"Oh.. oh maaf, Yamato. Aku akan segera ke sana." Tanggap Karin sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku ikut! Oh sial rasanya aku ingin sekali langsung menghajar orang yang sangat tidak smart seperti dia!" Koutarou beranjak dari duduknya dan melupakan slurpee-nya yang mulai mencair.

"Tt—!"

"Kau bersama orang lain, Karin?"

"Selamat tinggal!" Koutarou melenggang pergi dengan cepat. Meninggalkan Karin dan slurpee-nya yang mencair.

.

"... tidak, Takeru." Jawab Karin lesu.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya hati Karin sedang terasa sakit sekarang, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan sahabatnya dan juga... ia masih ingin bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati. Yang meninggalkannya.

Karin tersenyum sedih. Ia takkan menyerah.

"Kau datang juga, Karin!" Sambut Yamato dengan senyum pepsodent-nya. Ia langsung menarik Karin menuju loker tim satu dan menungguinya berganti seragam di luar bilik khusus Karin.

Sepasang mata Karin yang sudah memakai helm American Football menangkap sosok Koutarou di lapangan sedang beradu mulut dengan Akaba yang sudah memakai seragam Bando Spiders. Dilihatnya pemuda itu dari jauh. Sama sekali tidak tampan, terlihat begitu narsis dan sangat emosian. Entah bagian mana yang membuat Karin tiba-tiba jadi menyukainya.

Yamato menepuk pundak Karin pelan. "Tolong kau beritahukan pada mereka kalau kita sudah siap, Karin."

"Baik..." Jawab Karin sedikit berbunga-bunga. Ini berarti ia akan berinteraksi lagi dengan Koutarou yang disukainya.

"Mmmm... permisi, Akaba-san, Koutarou-san, kami semua sudah siap. Bagaimana dengan Akaba-san?" Tanya Karin halus.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan apakah aku siap atau tidak, Koizumi-san?!" Tanya Koutarou galak, sambil menyisir. "Aku ikut!"

"Tidak, kubilang. Kau ini selalu saja membuatku susah. Bagaimana bisa sih kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Tanya Akaba dengan tatapan tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Dari dia!" Pekik Koutarou sambil menunjuk Karin yang tampak kaget. "Di sevel dekat stasiun!"

Akaba mengangkat alisnya. "Kau... dan nona Koizumi? Di sevel? Sebenarnya ada ap..."

"Ah, jika Koutarou-san ingin ikut juga akan kutanyakan teman-temanku apakah mereka punya seragam cadangan seukuran Koutarou-san, umm... ayo ikut aku." Potong Karin secepatnya.

Koutarou tersenyum narsis. Mati kau Akaba, umpatnya dalam benaknya. Ia mengikuti Karin seraya bersiul puas sambil menyisir—tentunya.

.

Degup jantung sang quarterback wanita itu terdengar samar. Wajahnya memerah malu, takut suara itu terdengar oleh pemuda yang sedang memegang seragam American Football Teikoku Alexander pinjaman itu. Dengan sedikit gugup, Karin membukakan pintu ruang tim satu dan menyilakan Koutarou mengganti bajunya di salah satu bilik yang tidak terkunci—tentu saja miliknya sendiri terkunci. Karin tersenyum simpul ketika Koutarou menyebutnya smart dan langsung melompat masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik dengan noraknya.

Khas Koutarou, Karin mulai terbiasa.

Tringg!

Suara ponsel itu membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Itu kan suara tanda e-mail masuk di ponselnya. Tapi Karin tidak sedang memegang ponselnya saat ini. Jadi, itu suara ponsel... siapa yang tertinggal... atau jangan-jangan milik Koutarou? Ah, jadi mereka memasang penanda yang sama? Karin jadi kesenangan sendiri memikirkannya.

Brakk!

Suara bantingan pintu dari bilik yang ditempati Koutarou pun kembali membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Tampak dirinya yang masih memakai seragam SMA Bando. Lho, jadi dia belum ganti seragam American Football? Waduh, kalau terlalu lama nanti...

"Maaf, Koizumi-san! Rupanya aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Eh?

"Julie sedang sendirian di stasiun sekarang, aku benar-benar lupa selepas mengambil jaketku aku berjanji akan mengantarkannya pulang! Dan sekarang ia sedang sendirian di stasiun! Bayangkan! Di jam penuh seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau dia diserang orang mesum?" Oceh Koutarou yang mendadak panik.

Julie? Siapa ya? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya... Batin Karin.

"Koutarou-san tidak jadi bertanding?" Tanya Karin, retoris.

Koutarou mengangguk tegas. "Maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini sangat tidak smart tapi ini menyangkut Julie dan aku tidak mau membuatnya marah besar lagi, hehehe. Biar menyebalkan, tapi sampaikan maafku ke si rambut merah itu ya."

Karin tersenyum getir. Koutarou jelas terlihat sangat mengejar wanita bernama Julie ini. Dan bahkan ia membandingkannya dengan prioritas bersama Akaba, dan sama sekali tak memperhitungkan keberadaan dirinya. Karin cuma seorang gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dipinjaminya jaket lalu membuatnya menunggu lama di Seven Eleven. Karin cuma seorang quarterback tim lawan yang berbaik hati mencarikannya seragam. Karin cuma... teman selewat. Betul teman? Bukannya cuma sekedar... orang lewat jangan-jangan?

Koutarou melesat pergi melewati Karin. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi di pandangan Karin. Ia benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang ganti yang dingin, mengejar wanita yang begitu ditakutinya mengalami sekuhara, selain dari dirinya sendiri mungkin? Memikirkannya membuat Karin memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Cinta ini sudah tidak mungkin, bisik nuraninya.

"Fuu... Koizumi-san? Kemana si penggila sisir itu?"

Mendengar sebuah suara berat dengan aksen khas itu membuat Karin menahan setitik air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Akaba Hayato.

"A.. Ah... Mo.. Mohon maaf, Akaba-san! Tadi Koutarou-san bilang sesuatu soal harus menjemput Julie dan ia langsung melesat pergi... begitu saja." Karin memelankan suaranya perlahan. Kenapa lagi-lagi pemuda di sekitarnya tidak ada yang memahaminya dengan baik? Kenapa lagi-lagi ia mengalah? Bahkan oleh Yamato dan Taka yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri kadang ia masih harus selalu mengalah.

Siapa yang bisa mengerti perasaannya sekarang?

Sementara Karin kembali dalam lamunannya, Akaba yang tadinya ingin memanggil Koutarou dan Karin kembali ke lapangan ikut terdiam melihat diamnya gadis di hadapannya ini. Ia jelas sekali terlihat ingin menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi, kenapa? Sedari tadi pemuda berambut merah itu tidak melakukan suatu hal yang bisa membuat gadis ini menangis kan?

Jangan-jangan?

"Fuu... Apakah Koutarou yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Eh?" Karin mendelik ke arah pemakai kacamata gelap itu.

"Sudah, hapuslah air matamu yang nyaris menggenang itu. Lupakan apapun yang Koutarou lakukan sampai membuatmu nyaris menangis begitu. Ayo, kita kembali ke lapangan." Ajak Akaba, dengan sedikit datar sebenarnya.

Tapi kata demi kata yang diucapkannya benar-benar menghibur batin Karin. Sampai-sampai Karin malah sibuk menatap Akaba dengan sedikit kagum. Ternyata di balik kacamata gelap itu sebuah mata elang yang begitu peka terpasang di wajah Akaba yang sebenarnya justru jauh lebih tampan dari pada Koutarou.

Iya ya, kenapa Karin baru sadar sekarang? Pemuda di hadapannya ini jelas-jelas lebih peka dan perhatian terhadap dirinya jika dibandingkan Koutarou kan?

"Baik. Maaf aku... menyusahkanmu. Tadi ada titipan maaf dari Koutarou-san." Jawab Karin, akhirnya. Dirasakannya dadanya mulai berdesir pelan. Senyum puas tercetak di wajah malaikatnya. Ini tanda awalnya, bisik hati Karin. Dengan jatuh cinta kepada Akaba mungkin bisa mengenyahkan luka yang ditorehkan Koutarou di hatinya.

Akaba kembali menghela nafas khasnya, "Fuu..." seraya membetulkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bilang padanya aku takkan memaafkannya."

Karin terkikik perlahan. "Akaba-san kan satu sekolah dengannya. Seharusnya kau katakan sendiri!"

Mendengar tawa renyah sang komikus muda, Akaba menarik bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk senyum tipis. Lensa mata Karin yang menangkap refleksinya tertegun. Saraf simpatiknya bekerja. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sudah sering mengalami ini ketika jatuh cinta. Berarti, sekarang Karin positif jatuh cinta dengan Akaba?

"Aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Ulang Akaba. "Dan tidak akan mengatakannya sendiri pada dirinya."

Raut serius Akaba mulai terlihat jelas walau dihalangi sang kacamata gelap. Karin menghentikan senyumannya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan dikatakan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini.

"Setelah ia mengambil alih Julie dari tim—dan aku. Memonopolinya sendirian."

Satu hentakan keras terasa sakit di jantung Karin. Jadi... Siapapun Julie itu, dia sudah mengambil cinta kedua pemuda itu terlebih dahulu?

Karin tersenyum. "Ayo kita kembali ke lapangan, Akaba-san. Semua menunggu kita."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan sampai ke lapangan. Biar telat cukup lama, tidak ada yang tega memarahi Karin. Latihan itu pun dimulai dan terfokus pada duel Yamato vs Akaba. Berulang kali mencoba, Akaba tidak dapat merobohkan sang pemilik teknik Caesar Charge itu. Melihatnya,Karin jadi terpikir, mereka sama.

Karin tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan Akaba, karena ia cinta kan?

.

.

.

Setidaknya, sampai ia menemukan pemuda lain yang lebih menarik hatinya.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bersua, Honjo! Ada apa meneleponku tiba-tiba?"

"Kau mantan pacar Koizumi Karin, kan?"

"Wow, wow, wow, langsung ke tujuan seperti biasa ya, hahaha! Ya, dia mantanku. Suaramu menyeramkan sekali, omong-omong. Kalau tidak salah dia satu sekolah denganmu... Oh! Kau pacarnya sekarang?"

"Bukan. Dia sahabatku."

"Oh, well, benar-benar sahabat? Serius tuh?"

"Ya."

"Wah, baguslah. Atau malah kau diam-diam naksir sebenarnya?"

"Cerewet seperti biasa, Shirosagi."

"Hahaha! Baik, baik, jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku cuma penasaran dengan bagaimana kalian putus. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Karin dan itu membuatku dan Takeru penasaran."

"..."

"Shirosagi? Kau di sana kan?"

"Ya... Aku masih di sini. Sori, aku cuma tidak ingin mengingatnya, sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudahlah..."

"Jadi?"

"Hm, gadis itu yah berbeda dengan yang terlihat awalnya. Jadi aku memutuskannya."

"Jangan bohong. Aku tahu kau begitu mengejarnya dulu."

"Wah, jadi dia cerita begitu?"

"Ya. Dan kita sama-sama tahu ia tidak pernah berbohong kan?"

"...ya... benar juga sih."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Oke, oke. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku dulu meninggalkan klub Baseball karena dia kan?"

"Ya."

"Itu hal paling idiot yang pernah kulakukan. Untungnya aku bisa kembali lagi ke dunia Baseball. Sebenarnya, dialah yang memutuskanku tak lama setelah itu."

"..."

"Dia bilang, dia tertarik pada pemuda lain yang, yah, bisa dikejarnya. Aku baru sadar kalau di balik segala sifat malaikatnya dia itu orang yang gampang jatuh cinta. Menyebalkan."

"Hn..."

"Makanya kurasa dengan sifat seperti itu ia pasti tidak bisa punya suami yang memilikinya hahaha..."

"Baguslah."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi Honjo? Aku mendengarnya—tapi maksudku—Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kubilang baguslah. Dengan begitu aku dan Takeru sebagai sahabatnya akan selalu jadi tempat Karin kembali kan?"

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih banyak informasinya, Shirosagi—"

"Tunggu!—"

.

Tut tut tuuut

.

end.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hai akhirnya kelar juga ya hehehe padahal cuma twoshoot dasar author pemalas.

Yah, buat yang nggak ngerti, pm yuki aja ya hehe mager banget ngetik di sininya.

Honestly sih lamanya bukan gara-gara mager juga cuma rasanya dorongan untuk melanjutkan kalah sama ngebuat fic dengan ide yang lain ehe.

So, mind to review?


End file.
